My Row Of Gravestones
by Leviereri
Summary: Sometimes even the strongest snap.
**My Row of Gravestones**

 **(So obviously I don't write songs, I write depressing Fan Fics instead. This is based off of** ** _Cemetery Drive_** **by** ** _My Chemical Romance_** **, a truly beautiful and moving piece. I obviously don't own Attack on Titian either.)**

 **Sometimes even the strongest snap.**

I remember when I first saw you. Your eyes were clear, your voice was loud, you had a will of steel. Unbreakable, solid, you were a whole. You wanted to join the scouts, you wanted to protect humanity. People thought you were foolish. And they were right. People had long stopped being heroes, it was all about stealing, cheating and surviving. But you were an exception. You had a good soul, too good for this world, too good for me.

I still remember the first time you spoke to me. I couldn't take my eyes off you.

 **This night, walk the dead**

 **In a solitary style**

In the end we are all left alone. Promises mean nothing. I'm sorry I made you a promise I couldn't keep. I remember when you first kissed me, and the sparks I saw in your eyes. But I also remember seeing your fire burn out.

 **And crash the cemetery gates.**

In the end, all I heard was crashing. Bones against steel, cutting, slashing. This is because this is all we can do outside the walls. I saw you, trapped. And I saw as she flung herself forward, and crashed. And that was it. I still hear your screams. You screamed her name. And that was when it all started. I remember when they buried her in the dirt, I could see everything inside you crash. And I couldn't do anything.

 **Way down, mark the grave**

I saw them falling. One by One. Pieces of your childhood. Your sister, the boy who wanted to see the ocean, The Horse, the girl that smiled at you in the dining hall. One by one they turned into gravestones, into distant memories.

 **Where the search lights find us**

 **Drinking by the mausoleum door**

You had a will of steel. Everyone knew that. God, you were so beautiful. But even the best of us snap. Even the strongest of us crack.

I saw the light in your eyes dim.

I heard the life in your voice dull.

I saw your smile fade until it disappeared.

And I could only watch as more and more cracks appeared.

 **And they found you on the bathroom floor**

I found you. I should have seen it coming when you weren't in my arms that night. I should have known when I opened the bathroom door. Only to see you laying there. You looked beautiful. But you weren't the person I feel in love with. There was no light, no fight left. You felt cold against my skin. You were with them now.

But what about me?

Now you're just a distant memory in my row of gravestones.

 **I miss you, I miss you so far**

 **And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

I remember you. I remember you. I hate remembering you. Forget. Forget. FORGET. But you're always there. But not close enough. I'm starting to forget what you smelled like, what you tasted like. But I still remember. And I don't want to.

 **Back home, off the run**

 **Singing songs that make you slit your wrists**

I want to forgive you. But why did you leave me all alone?

 **It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun**

What did you think before you went? Did you think of me? Did you see my face before your eyes? I want to, but I can't blame you for going.

 **So I won't stop dying, won't stop lying (are you there at all?)**

I lie when they come to see me. I say I'm okay.

I'm not okay.

They took you away from me. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life slashing them, until they disappear off the face of our world.

Just like you wanted to.

 **If you want I'll keep on crying (do you care at all?)**

I'd do anything for you.

 **Did you get what you deserve? (are you there at all?)**

Did you hate yourself? Did you never forgive yourself for being one second to late? Did you never forget the boy that never got to see the ocean?

 **Is this what you always want me for?**

Isabel, Farlan and... Eren. Why did you leave?

 **I miss you, I miss you so far**

 **And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

I go to see you everyday. I don't know why. You're just a gravestone now. But I miss you, so much. So much.

I want to hear your voice again. I want to see you again. I want to feel you again. So badly.

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

I'm falling. Deeper and Deeper. And I can't get back up.

 **I miss you, I miss you so far**

 **And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

Will I see you there if I go? I know you don't want me to. But I just want to see you.

 **When will I miss you, when will I miss you so far**

 **And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard**

 **Made it so hard**

I'm sorry I couldn't kill them all. But I keep falling, deeper and deeper. And I'm stuck. I hope you forgive me for giving in. Giving in to the gun.

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down, way down**

 **Way down...**

I wonder what it was like watching humanity's strongest fall.


End file.
